Talk:Characters by Surname
Article To anyone who has completed GTA IV, is there anybody who appears in the game that is not listed here? This also applies to any other GTA game, but primarily to GTA IV. Also, is the opening section a good explanation on how to use the Find function, or should this be re-worded/re-written? A-Dust 21:27, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Split Article Should this article be split so as to be more accessible to users with slower connections? A-Dust 01:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, it is rather large. Perhaps it could be split into pre-GTA III and post-GTA III? It's annoying because the level of detail is useful. There's no point splitting it down any further than that, because of inter-game and even inter-era overlaps (eg Lazlow). Perhaps at the very top you could link to a separate page, which would be a names-only list, or even just link to Category:Characters (and explain why that is a better option for some people). That gives people the option, rather than totally ruining the point of this very good page. Gboyers talk 03:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the link at the top is a very good idea. The main problem though is that the article is going to become much larger, because I'm going to doing the article over (so it looks like the characters 8-B do currently) and will of course be adding the characters from The Lost and Damned and GTA Chinatown Wars, as well as multiplayer characters from GTA Liberty City Stories who are not on the list. What would you say to splitting the article into sections (characters 8-D, E-J etc,)? A-Dust 03:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, there is already the GTA III era Characters article, listing the GTA III era characters. So should there be one for GTA IV era characters? A-Dust 23:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::A-Dust asked me for my opinion. This page is 236Kb, some browsers have trouble editing a page of 32Kb. This is a definite sign that we should think about splitting it up. :::I like the idea of A-Dust's to split it up alphabetically. We could treat it like the gripes. Make this page like a contents (link to all the others), and have a header page transcluded onto every other page, which will include the intro. I don't like the idea of splitting this page into eras, cos then it will be by era, not surname. I do however agree with the idea of the (seperate) GTA IV Era Characters page (though, maybe move GTA III era Characters to Characters in GTA III Era and make Characters in GTA IV Era) Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think splitting the article is the only option, as it is getting longer and longer as I change the article and add more information to the information section and add voice artists. Plus there are characters from GTA Chinatown Wars and The Lost and Damned that have not been announced and know there are characters in GTA IV that I know nothing about. I also agree there should be a GTA IV Era characters article and that the III Era page should be moved (for consistency). Does anyone else have thoughts on this? A-Dust 20:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I made the move to the GTA III era Characters because that's the kind of thing that I do constantly, without discussion. If I found that myself without it being mentioned above, it would have been moved by now. As for this page, it needs to be split up. Splitting it up alphabetically (8-E, D-J etc) will keep it sorted by surname (the point of the article) and not era/game. Does everyone else agree with that? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I've now moved part of the article to three different pages: Characters by Surname (8-B), Characters by Surname (C-E) and Characters by Surname (F-I). I've not moved any other content as it has yet to be changed to the new format, so no accurate judge on length can be made. What do you think of the pages? A-Dust 00:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's perfect. I noticed how they load instantly like any other page, whereas the long one has that delay, and when it does load it won't scroll properly and things like that. So I like it. Does everyone else? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Just to say that the splitting of the article has now finished. What does everyone think? A-Dust 15:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Looks great. I would however suggest like a template at the top and/or bottom of each page, linking to the previous and next page and also a link back to the main article. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :That is a good idea and I've now done that, using a new template. Any other opinions? A-Dust 19:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Images The following images are needed for this article. Any help in obtaining these images is greatly appreciated. If users do add an image of characters listed here, please remove them from this list. GTA Vice City: Fernando Martinez, Pepe and Amy Sheckenhausen. GTA San Andreas: Freddy and Mr. Whittaker, GTA Advance: Pat and Slick. GTA Liberty City Stories: Ed Banger, Randy Boner, Lou Bricant, Phil DeGirth, Bill Durzbum, Robin Emblind, Cedric Fotheringay, Rico Garlik, Richard Goblin, Bernard Gordon, M.T. Head, Hugh Jazz, Anne Job, G.I. Jones, Ophelia Lardaz, Lucy Lastic, Hung Lo, Arden Long, Mona Lott, Rudyard and Dan Sucho. GTA Vice City Stories: Colin Allcars, Agent Alman, Harry Balzac, Robin Banks, Candy Barr, Anita Bath, Bub, Des Buratto, Officer Butts, Carlos, Decjuan DeMarco, Duane DeVane, Diego, Kanye Diggit, Fernandez, Martha Fokker, Dee Generate, Hank, Gabe Hiker, Hilberto, Stonewall J, Jose, Juan, Daryl Lect, Moe Lester, Mona, Ron A. Muck, Pearl Neklass, Joaquin Noff, Beau Nurr, Buster Nutt, Cam O'Flarge, Juan Ovzen, Abe Ozo, Chris Packet, Private Parts, Private Places, Poop Dawg, Pops, Agent Provocateur, Stacy Rhect, Ronaldo, Abe Rudder, Boyd Schidt, Hayden Seek, The Specialist, T.J. Sucker, Sue E. Sydle, Leo Tarred, Tess Tickle, Troy, Jenny Tulls, Tate Urchips, Lee Vitout, Dylan Weed and Hugo Zehr. GTA IV/TLAD: Alejandra, Ashley Anderson, Jermaine Andrews, Johnny Barbosa, Teddy Benavidez, Tony Black, Marty Boldenow, Marco Bonnaro, Eduard Borodin, Salvatore Bottino, Marlon Bridges, Leo Brodell, Keenan Burdett, Ashley Butler, Anthony Corrado, Darren Covey, Joseph DiLeo, Mervin Eskuchen, Anna Faustin, Lino Friddell, Frankie Gallo, Oscar Gomez, Mori Green, Jay Hamilton, Frederick Harrison, Javier, Jessica, Jorge, Jimmy Kand, Karen, Shon Kikuchi, Lenny, Lee Leroc, Mark Lupisella, Vincent Lupisella, Glenn Lushbaugh, Lenny Macelton, Christov Mahonvic, Peter Marchetti, Charles Matteo, Rodney McEniry, Maureen McReary, Vito Menotti, Oleg Minkov, Mohammad, Aiden O'Malley, Preston Pecinovsky, Stephanie Peerson, Lenny Petrovic, Anthony Prince, Isaac Roth, Luca Silvestri, Jayvon Simson, Anthony Spoleto, Stevie, Sergei Szerbin, Willy Valerio, Vasily, January Natasha Vasquez, Mario Venturella, Fredo Volpe, Mark Volpe, Kalem Vulaj, Young-Guk Kim and Zhou Ming. GTA Chinatown Wars: Wade Heston and Wu Lee. Virtually all characters from GTA 1, London (both 1969 and 1961) and GTA 2 need images as well, although no 3D images will be available. Thank you for your help. A-Dust 02:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC)